


Praise Me More

by blandvole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sounding, dom Nishinoya, sub Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi a beautiful submissive with a very sensitive cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flumpberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flumpberry/gifts).



Nishinoya slowly unbuttoned his school uniform, letting the jacket slide off of his arms languidly. He tossed it onto the ground of his bedroom sloppily. It had been a long day of practice and his body was comfortably sore. He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, feeling his muscles pull and relax. 

It was good tomorrow was the weekend. Though he loved volleyball, he didn’t enjoy waking up early every morning for practice. Not to mention, now he had time for… other things.

Finally comfortable, Nishinoya allowed his gaze to fall onto Asahi, who was patiently waiting at the foot of his bed. Nishinoya smiled as he took in the sight of his boyfriend kneeling on the ground. In the dim light of the room, Asahi knelt submissively. His tan skin seemed to glisten, the light playing off his strong muscles, his hair lying loose around his shoulders. Nishinoya could appreciate the solidity of that body, contrasting beautifully with the vulnerability of his stance. Covering his eyes was a black blindfold, preventing him from seeing Nishinoya watch him from across the room. Already, Nishinoya could see Asahi’s cock half hard in anticipation, even though they hadn’t done anything yet. 

After a few minutes of Nishinoya silently watching him, Asahi began to squirm uncomfortably. Nishinoya figured the silence unnerved him, seeing as Nishinoya was so rarely quiet. Though he could see the unease growing in his boyfriend, Nishinoya was pleased to see Asahi stayed obediently in position through it all. 

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Asahi cracked. “Yuu?” He whispered into the still room. Nishinoya could see his breathing pick up and sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. 

Before Asahi’s unease could turn into anxiety, Nishinoya stepped forwards and placed a hand on Asahi’s head. He ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair, calming the older boy. “I’m here,” Nishinoya said. 

Asahi calmed down immediately, relaxing back into the position. Nishinoya smiled, stroking his hand down to cup Asahi’s cheek. Asahi sighed and melted into the hand, his head bowing down, revealing the smooth nape of his neck. 

“Were you a good boy for me, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked, taking a step closer. His other hand reached down to stroke down Asahi’s bare back, making the other boy shiver. 

Asahi sighed, pressing harder against Nishinoya. “Yes sir,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Nishinoya’s clothed thigh. 

“And you haven’t touched yourself this week?”

“No, not this entire week, like you ordered.” 

“Good boy,” Nishinoya purred. “How has that been?”

Asahi bowed his head down, hiding his blush. “Um… very difficult, sir.” Asahi swallowed, before continuing. “I was waking up hard every day. By the end of the week, cold water wasn’t doing anything so I just had to wait for it to go down. Sometimes it took a while. But I didn’t touch myself, even though I wanted to.”

Nishinoya hummed. “I did notice you came in late to practice a couple of times. But I’m proud of you for following orders. We’re going to take care of you today, okay? Let you finally come after a week of waiting.”

Asahi’s hips twitched in anticipation. “Yes sir. Thank you, sir.”

Nishinoya dropped his hands and took a step back, sitting down on his desk chair. “Let’s start off simple. Take yourself in hand. I want to see you touch yourself.”

Nishinoya was amused to see that Asahi didn’t hesitate to obey. Usually it took some time for him to build up the courage to do such lewd acts in front of Nishinoya. Now, however, he must have been too pent up to care. 

Taking his cock in his large hand, Asahi groaned in relief as he touched himself for the first time in a week. He gingerly stroked over the sensitive head, gathering up some of the pre-cum that was beading on top. With his hand now lubricated, he began to stroke himself quickly, whimpering at the sensation. He didn’t pace himself at all, rather jerked himself off rather roughly, trying to reach climax quickly.

Nishinoya watched intently as Asahi began to pump his cock vigorously. His eyes caught on Asahi’s lips, parted slightly as he panted, glistening and enticingly plump. Nishinoya had to hold himself back from kissing Asahi, knowing that if he started he wouldn’t stop until Asahi’s cum was coating both of their bodies. His attention was drawn back when Asahi moaned quietly. His eyes wandered over Asahi’s red face, his blush contrasting beautifully with the black blindfold. Nishinoya followed the blush down Asahi’s chest to his dark nipples, lightly coated with a dusting of hair. The trail ran down Asahi’s stomach, framing his hard cock nicely. Nishinoya watched as he continued to stroke himself, watching another drop of pre-cum bead out, swept up to add to the lubrication. 

Nishinoya spread his own legs, rubbing at the bulge beneath his pants indulgently. “Play with your slit,” he said in a firm voice. H

Asahi obeyed, using the nail of his index finger to dip into the head of his cock, rubbing against the sensitive skin inside. Asahi gasped at the feeling, his hips jerking backwards as to escape from the intense sensation. From prior experience, Nishinoya knew that Asahi had an incredibly sensitive urethra. There had been times when he could get the older boy to come just from playing with it. For that reason, telling Asahi to touch himself there was both kind and incredibly cruel. The sensation of playing with his urethra after being denied an orgasm for a week must be unbearably intense. But Asahi was good and continued to play with himself, even when Nishinoya could tell it was almost too much. 

Asahi began to moan louder, his hips twitching forwards as he approached orgasm. The sounds of slapping skin echoed in the room as Asahi became more forceful in his movements. He twirled his finger around the head of his cock every other stroke, bring him closer and closer to the edge.

Watching closely, Nishinoya waited until Asahi’s balls began to clench up, a sign of his impending orgasm. Asahi bent forwards, pumping his cock even faster, whining out loud as he reached his peak. “Stop,” Nishinoya suddenly commanded, standing up. 

Asahi immediately pulled his hand away from his cock obediently, jerking his hips forwards in the air desperately at the denial, breathing heavily. 

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Patience,” Nishinoya purred. He stood up and cupped Asahi’s cheeks between his hands, enjoying the warmth he felt radiating from Asahi’s blushing face. Stroking the skin gently, he admired the view of his boyfriend, flushed from the denial of his pleasure. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

“…Thank you sir,” Asahi replied softly. 

Nishinoya smiled proudly. It had taken a while for him to teach Asahi how to receive his compliments. The older boy had a lot of self esteem issues stemming from his massive growth spurt during puberty. He had constantly been hunched over, as if to hide himself from the world. With much patience and training, Nishinoya was slowly building up Asahi’s confidence in his body. Moments like this only showcased how far Asahi had come. 

Sliding his hands further backwards, Nishinoya began to rake his fingers through Asahi’s long hair. The other boy sighed, leaning into the caress gratefully. Then Nishinoya bent over slightly, catching Asahi’s lips with his own. Asahi pushed forwards, moaning as Nishinoya slipped his tongue between his lips, dominating the kiss. Their tongues danced, hot and wet, Nishinoya pushing Asahi’s head backwards to deepen the kiss. All the while, Nishinoya continued to massage Asahi’s scalp until the older boy as completely relaxed, his face going slack underneath the blindfold. 

Nishinoya pulled back from the kiss slowly, enjoying the way Asahi whined and pressed forwards for more. Chuckling, Nishinoya released Asahi’s head, tapping him lightly on the cheek. “Get on the bed. On your back, legs up and out.”

Asahi scrambled into position, lying on his back submissively. He hesitated before grabbing both of his legs, pulling his thighs apart, revealing himself fully to Nishinoya. Nishinoya waited, watching Asahi as he began to blush, the reality of how much he was exposing himself hitting quickly. His cock was clearly on display, still wet from stroking himself. His balls were still pulled up, tight with frustration from being denied an orgasm previously. Just below, his tight pucker twitched enticingly, as if begging for Nishinoya to play with it. 

“Beautiful,” Nishinoya breathed, running his hand down Asahi’s flank. “Look at you, all spread out for me. You’re opening yourself so nicely, showing me everything.”

“Yuu…” Asahi pleaded, thrusting his hip upwards as much as he could, trying to nudge Nishinoya’s hand closer to his cock. “Please, I need to come.”

“Not yet,” Nishinoya said. “I want to try something new first. Remember that new toy we bought?”

“You’re going to try it now?” Asahi asked, his voice cracking at the end of his question. “I don’t know if I can. I’m too close.”

“Do you trust me?” Nishinoya asked, picking up Asahi’s cock in his hand and stroking it lightly.

“Always sir.”

Nishinoya grinned, letting go of Asahi’s cock. He quickly strode over to the bedside table, grabbing the toy and a bottle of sterile lubricant out from one of the drawers. Placing the toy on the bed, he shucked off his clothes and slid between Asahi’s legs. 

He slid his hands up Asahi’s legs, still spread out wide. Reaching up, he undid the knot behind Asahi’s head. The blindfold fell to the bed, leaving Asahi blinking at the sudden change in light. “I want you to watch,” Nishinoya said, picking up the toy to show it to Asahi.

It was something they bought together, something that had caught their eye while they had been scrolling through the internet for new toys. It was a urethral sound, made entirely out of metal, with a loop at the end to prevent it from falling in too deep. They had chosen one that didn’t look too intimidating. It was mostly smooth, with only a couple of bumps interspersed ever few centimeters for added stimulation, and not very long. Asahi swallowed nervously when Nishinoya pressed the sound against the shaft of his cock, the cool metal jarring against his flushed skin.

“Alright?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi took in a deep shuddering breath. “I…” Asahi hesitated, biting his lip, his eyes glued on the toy. 

Realizing something was wrong, Nishinoya put down the toy. He crawled up the bed closer to Asahi’s head, immediately noticing that his lover was trembling. 

“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked, running his hand down Asahi’s broad chest. He could feel the other boy’s heart beating faster than normal. 

“Just a bit nervous,” Asahi admitted, grinning weakly. He tried to calm himself by taking in a deep breath, but Nishinoya could see it didn’t help much. “I know we did a lot of research, but what if it hurts?”

“Here, relax for me. Put your legs down,” Nishinoya said, pulling Asahi’s hands away from where he was still gripping his thighs to keep them spread. Asahi complied, lying down on the bed fully. 

Nishinoya swung a leg over Asahi’s body and climbed on top of his stomach. He settled there comfortably before leaning over, placing his arms on either side of Asahi’s head as to block out the world. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said, stroking Asahi’s cheek. “I just thought it might be fun. More intense, you know? But it’s completely up to you. I know you love me playing with your slit and we both decided sounding might be fun. But we don’t have to try it now. We don’t have to try it ever if you never feel up for it, even.”

“I know,” Asahi said with an exhale. “I know. You’re right. I’m fine now, it was just nerves. You can continue.”

Nishinoya could tell everything wasn’t fine just yet. Asahi still looked jittery, his eyes too wide and alert for everything to be normal. “Remember what we said when we started this all?” Nishinoya asked. “No lying to me, Asahi. Tell me the truth, please.”

Asahi bit his lip, abashed, and nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lie,” he said. “You’re right, I’m not ready. Give me a few minutes?”

“You can have as long as you need,” Nishinoya promised. He smiled warmly. “I’m proud of you for telling me the truth. You’re such a good sub for me.”

Asahi smiled back, relaxing into the bed. Nishinoya started to pet his hair, running his fingers through the long strands in a soothing rhythm. Asahi sighed, closing his eyes, as his body calmed down from the panicked rush of adrenaline. Nishinoya ran his fingers across Asahi’s face and down his neck, pressing against his pulse point, monitoring the other boy’s heartbeat. 

Nishinoya could feel when Asahi was relaxed enough to continue, but he didn’t say anything to continue the scene, wanting to leave the decision up to Asahi. 

A few minutes later, Asahi raised his arms above his head, trapping them above his head, leaving himself vulnerable to Nishinoya. “I’m ready now,” he said. 

Nishinoya nodded. He glanced down, noting with no surprise that Asahi was no longer hard. Leaning forwards, he captured Asahi’s lips in another kiss. Asahi tilted his head up eagerly, his tongue shyly teasing Nishinoya as he lapped at Nishinoya’s bottom lip. The feeling of his boyfriend’s hot mouth quickly whipped Nishinoya into a frenzied arousal. He nipped at Asahi’s lips, pulling out a groan from the other boy. Then Nishinoya trailed kisses down, across his jaw line to his neck. He briefly nuzzled against Asahi’s stubble, humming in pleasure when he felt the coarse hair tease his skin. Dissatisfied, Asahi whined, reaching his arm up to bring Nishinoya back into a kiss.

With a low growl, Nishinoya reached up to press Asahi’s hands down above his head firmly. “Remember who is in charge, Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered into his ear. 

Asahi moaned, melting into the grip, his eyes looking up at Nishinoya with a lidded gaze. His hair was a messy halo around his head, framing his flushed face nicely. 

Nishinoya sat up, wiping away a strand of saliva from his chin. His eyes traveled down Asahi’s body, from his dazed eyes and lips plump from abuse, to his erect cock standing tall and thick with blood. Nishinoya smirked in satisfaction, stroking the cock a few times, feeling the soft, velvety skin beneath his palm. 

Asahi looked at him pleadingly, begging him for relief. Nishinoya obliged, bending down to lap at the head of his cock. He luxuriated in the quiet sounds he pulled out of his lover, savoring the bitter tang of Asahi’s pre-cum that leaked out. Without warning, he deep throated Asahi’s cock, filling the inside of his mouth with its thickness. Unable to hold back, Asahi groaned loudly, clenching his fists above his head. Dutifully, he did not thrust up into Nishinoya’s mouth. Nishinoya patted Asahi on his thigh, silently praising him for his restraint. He began a steady rhythm, raising his head from Asahi’s cock until only the tip rested in his mouth. Then he sank back down, letting it hit the back of his throat. 

Underneath his hands, Nishinoya could feel Asahi’s thick thighs clench and relax as he tried to keep from thrusting up into Nishinoya’s mouth. The feeling of Asahi submitting to him, holding back his strength and leaving the control in Nishinoya’s hands, was heady and overwhelming. Having Asahi beneath him, lying open and trusting, he would never tire of that sight. 

Reaching around the bed, Nishinoya picked up the bottle of lubricant that he had tossed there before. He continued to bob his head up and down, sucking hard at the head and tonguing Asahi’s slit. Quietly, he opened the lube and coated his fingers, pouring out the liquid generously. On the next down stroke, he slid his index finger into Asahi’s asshole, entering easily since the other boy was so relaxed. 

Asahi gasped at the sudden sensation, clenching down in surprise. Nishinoya thrust his finger in deeper and curled it just so, pressing against Asahi’s prostate. Asahi moaned helplessly and arched his hips forwards, unable to keep himself still any longer. Nishinoya went with the flow, pulling back slightly to keep from choking. He used his tongue to tease the tip and began relentlessly fingering Asahi, making sure to reach that spot during each thrust. 

When he felt that Asahi was stretched enough, Nishinoya added another finger. Scissoring them open, he spread Asahi even wider, pushed even deeper. Asahi groaned, the vibrations working their way down to his body. Nishinoya felt a spurt of pre-cum shoot out of Asahi’s cock, landing firmly on his tongue. He lapped at it eagerly, pressing against Asahi’s prostate even more to coax out even more. 

It was too much for Asahi. “I’m going to come,” he cried out in warning. He started to push himself down, trying to get Nishinoya’s fingers deeper inside of him. 

Nishinoya could feel his cock jerking in his mouth, could feel Asahi’s balls tighten against his chin. Right when he approximated Asahi was about to come, abruptly he pulled away.

“Not yet,” Nishinoya said, using his free hand to squeeze the base of Asahi’s cock. He pulled his fingers out of Asahi’s hole as well, leaving Asahi spread open and empty. 

Asahi sobbed, writhing on the bed in anguish at being denied his orgasm yet again. Nishinoya watched him, his own cock throbbing and needy. A part of him wanted to give in and take, thrust into Asahi until they both came. But he had plans for tonight, plans that didn’t include him fucking Asahi until he cried. 

Nishinoya picked up the sound, which was still sitting innocently on the bed beside them. He fingered it, feeling the smooth metal between his fingers. Holding it up, he looked at Asahi closely. “Do you think you’re ready for this, Asahi?” he asked, watching intently for Asahi’s reaction.

“Yes,” Asahi agreed, without hesitation. Nishinoya eyed him for another second, observing how Asahi’s limbs were lax against the bed. His eyes were trusting and calm, staring back at Nishinoya with complete faith. 

“Alright,” Nishinoya replied quietly. He leaned up and gave Asahi a tender kiss. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“I know,” Asahi said with a smile. “I trust you.”

Nishinoya nodded. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol from beside the bed and quickly sterilized the sound, making sure to coat the entire surface to ensure the entire toy was clean. Then he picked up the lubricant and coated the first few inches of the sound, generously applying it to the toy. He stroked Asahi’s cock a few times, noting approvingly that it was still rock hard. If he had noticed his lover showing any more signs of hesitation, he would have called the whole thing off, at least for the night. But Asahi was eager, watching him closely as he prepared the toy, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

Picking up the bottle of lube again, Nishinoya squeezed a few drops onto Asahi’s cock. Then he pinched the head, opening the slit to allow some lube to enter. 

Nishinoya positioned the sound against Asahi’s urethra and paused. “Remember to tell me if anything hurts, Asahi. This should feel good for you. Now take a deep breath for me.”

Asahi obliged, inhaling deeply. Nishinoya pressed the sound against his slit, teasing it open. He inserted the sound and felt it slide in easily, gliding a few inches into Asahi’s cock smoothly. Asahi looked at the sound in wonder, clenching his fists tight to keep himself from moving. Nishinoya paused to allow him some time to adjust. 

“You’re doing so well. Remember to breathe for me and don’t move,” Nishinoya instructed, holding onto the shaft of Asahi’s cock. He held it steady as Asahi exhaled and watched carefully for any sign of pain. “How does it feel?”

“It feels good,” Asahi said, sounding strangled. “Intense.”

“Good, I’m going to try to make it go deeper. Do you think you can handle that?”

Asahi nodded, staring at the sound halfway down his cock. His breath hitched when Nishinoya gently pulled his cock away from his stomach, changing the angle of the sound. He couldn’t hold back a whimper as it slid in another inch, the ridges of the toy rubbing against the smooth skin of his urethra. Nishinoya applied the slightest pressure, testing to see how deep the toy was. It moved deeper without much resistance, sliding smoothly until it was seated all the way in. 

Nishinoya pulled back, relaxing a bit now that the hard part was over. Looking down the body of his lover, he admired the way the metal sound contrasted with the flushed skin of Asahi’s cock. Pre-cum beaded around the tip of Asahi’s cock, pushing its way around the sound to leak out the top. Asahi was panting, with his face flushed red, eyes lidded. He still kept his arms pinned above his head, in a gesture of trust and submission. 

Nishinoya stroked the skin over Asahi’s stomach, petting him soothingly as he waited for the other boy to adjust. Asahi’s muscles clenched as he struggled to keep still. Nishinoya could see him struggling from the intensity of the sensations running through his body. Asahi’s cock twitched in his hand, and Nishinoya watched yet another bead of pre-cum push out around the sound to drip down the shaft. Nishinoya could feel his own hard cock pressing against the zipper of his pants, but he ignored it. Today was all about Asahi and he would not be distracted.

Once Nishinoya was sure Asahi had fully adjusted, he tugged on the sound, pulling it out a few inches. Asahi hissed at the sensation, feeling the bumps rub against the thin skin of his cock. Nishinoya paused when the sound was almost out, waiting for Asahi to take another breath in. Then he let it fall again, felling it sliding smoothly back into Asahi’s cock. 

Asahi moaned loudly and trembled from the feeling of his cock being fucked by the sound. He was normally very sensitive down there, so having the hard metal pressing again him must be sending his nerves singing. Nishinoya luxuriated in the sounds he could pull from his lover, slowly moving the sound in and out of Asahi’s cock. 

Each time Nishinoya pulled the sound out, a gush of pre-cum accompanied the toy. It dribbled thickly down the shaft of Asahi’s cock, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. The sound squelched as it pushed back inside, falling in more and more easily each time.

“Can you hear that?” Nishinoya whispered. “You’re so wet and sloppy... You love being fucked like this, huh? I bet when I pull the sound out, your slit will be gaping open and begging for more.”

Asahi whimpered, barely restraining himself from thrusting his hip upwards the next time Nishinoya fucked the sound back in. Nishinoya pressed his other hand against Asahi’s hipbone, holding him down. 

“But you look so gorgeous like this,” he continued, thrusting the sound in and out rhythmically. “I love the way you look right now, all sweaty and writhing in pleasure under me. Does this feel good?”

“Yeah,” Asahi moaned, his breath hitching when Nishinoya started to stroke his cock with his other hand. “Feels so good, Yuu.”

Nishinoya smiled and paused in his ministrations to lean up and kiss Asahi gently. “I’m glad,” he said. 

Then he began to stroke Asahi in earnest, squeezing his cock around the metal sound, forcing the ridges to press even harder against his skin. Asahi began to pant and whimper loudly as the stimulation intensified. He tossed his head from side to side as Nishinoya relentlessly fucked his slit with the hard sound, the bumps stimulating his sensitive slit with each thrust. His hair stuck messily to his face and neck, framing his flushed face alluringly. 

“Please Yuu,” Asahi begged. “I need to come. Please!”

“You want to come?” Nishinoya asked. He let go of the sound, letting it fall entirely down to be enveloped fully in Asahi’s shaft, stopped only by the ring at the top. “Come then.”

Asahi’s breath hitched as Nishinoya gripped his cock tightly and intently began to stroke it. He focused the most on the underside of the head, pressing his cock against the hard sound. Asahi let out a strangled cry, arching forwards at the sudden pressure. Nishinoya firmly pressed him back down to the bed, restricting his movements so he couldn’t harm himself. Asahi easily let himself be pushed down, his eyes glazed as he stared up at Nishinoya. His hips continued to stutter as his orgasm started to creep closer. His moans slowly grew louder and louder until he was almost screaming out in pleasure. 

Nishinoya watched Asahi’s balls closely, noting when they tightened up in preparation for his orgasm. Right before Asahi was going to come, Nishinoya grabbed the sound and tugged. It pulled smoothly out of Asahi’s cock, stimulating him further as it exited his slit quickly. Asahi gasped and jerked forwards, his mouth open wide in a silent scream. Then, after a week of abstinence and two failed orgasms, he finally came. Nishinoya stroked him through the orgasm, watching pulse after pulse of thick cum shoot out from Asahi’s cock, hitting him on his face, neck, and chest. Asahi panted, unable to let out a sound from the intensity, his body strung tight with pleasure. His orgasm seemed to go on forever. Nishinoya watched greedily as his lover blissfully writhed under him, brought to climax from his own two hands. 

Finally it was over. With a few last tugs, Nishinoya coaxed the remaining cum out from Asahi’s cock, letting it dribble down his fingers weakly. Asahi collapsed onto the bed, his limbs splayed out weakly. He watched limply as Nishinoya climbed onto his stomach and took out his own cock. He stroked it quickly, using Asahi’s cum as lubrication, and soon came. His own cum spurted onto Asahi’s chest as well, mixing in with the mess that was already there. 

Panting, he laid down on the bed next to Asahi, bringing the other boy into another kiss. This time he kept it light and sweet, lovingly caressing Asahi’s lips with his own. Asahi moaned softly, leaning into it, his lashes fluttering closed as he let Nishinoya lead the kiss. Nishinoya broke the kiss before it could get too deep, pulling back slightly to look at Asahi’s face. He took his clean hand and stroked Asahi’s cheek, cradling it gently. 

“That looked intense. Was that good for you, love?” 

“Mmm,” Asahi hummed, his eyes still closed. “It was so good. We should do it again some time.”

“Whatever you want,” Nishinoya promised. 

Asahi opened his eyes and smiled. “You’re the best, Yuu. I love you so much.”

Nishinoya smiled back helplessly. “You always become the biggest sap after a good orgasm. But I love you too, Asahi.”

“I bet I love you more.”

Nishinoya chuckled, pulling Asahi’s head to his chest. “Sap. Now go to sleep. I can see you’re getting tired.”

“I’m not tired,” Asahi mumbled, already falling asleep. 

“Whatever you say,” Nishinoya whispered, cuddling in closer to Asahi. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding to my collection of freaking long PWP's...


End file.
